Total Confusion and Fishsticks
by Kasumi
Summary: Giovanni has, uh, an unusual plan to take over the world. Yes, unusual sums it up quite nicely.


Total Confusion and Fishsticks

"Where the heck is Columbia City?!?" Ash yells. (Very origanal way to start a story, huh?) 

"Ash! Quiet down! Togepi'll wake up!!!" Misty argues. 

"Hey, uh, you two..." Brock interrupts. "I hate to break it to you, but we're lost."

_Again._

"Only stupid people get lost!!!" cries Ash. Misty and Brock facefault. Boy, if that's the case, you guys must be really stupid.

"I hate this author!!!" Ash yells again. Hate is such a strong word, Ash. Sincerely, I've never heard such vulgar language coming from the mouth of an anime character.

"Huh?" Ash says.

"Pikachu!" oh, sorry, Pikachu. I know you want more screen time in this fic. And I should give it to you, since your the only normal one here.

"HEY!" Ash, Misty and Brock yell. Well, It's true. Ash is just plain weird, Misty yells to much, and Brock is to girl-crazy for comfert.

"Briiiii!" See, Togepi agrees with me!

"Togepi agrees with everyone!!!" says Brock, full of disgust. Meanwhile, in Giovanni's lab...(no! Don't leave us!)

"My super-duper-highly-technical-total-confusion-ray will turn that goody-two-shoes kids, Ash, Misty and Brock, as bad as Jessi and James! Then Jessi and James will be wandering around as stupid as drunken fisherman!!! Brewhahahaha! Well, actualy, they're already like that." You guessed it. Another villin's evil plan to take over the world. "I'm not evil, I'm just mistaken." Yeah...right... 

Giovanni then presses the button to the duper-technical-total-super-ray-confusion-highly thingy and... "The super-duper-high-" WE KNOW THE NAME ALREADY!!!!! Well, anyways, a red light comes out of the ray. "Brewhahahaha!" And soon, the usual chaos that comes with the Pokemon World breaks out in pimples...

***

"Hey! Look! There's a Caterpie! I'm gonna catch it!"

"Eww! Get it away! I hate bugs!!" No, this is not a scene from an early episode of Pokemon, it's Team Rocket. James is dressed just like Ash and Jessi is wearing her hair on the left side of her head. Meowth, meanwhile, is admiring a picture of Nurse Joy. There is silence until...

"Prepare for trouble!"

"And make that double-double!"

"To protect the world from devistation!"

"To unite all peoples within our nation!"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Misty!"

"Tracy!"

"Ash!"

"Brock!"

"Team Rocket blast of at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight!"

"Pika, pika!"

"Briii! Toge, toge!"

A bunch of fireworks go off and Ash-tachi/Team Rocket strike a number of dramatic poses until they all realize Jessi and James are drinking tea and Meowth is still admiring his picture of Nurse Joy.

"Hey! Pay attention to us!" Ash yells.

"Pikachu! Pi pi pi pi pi, Pika, pikachu!"

Misty screams at the top of her lungs and everyone falls over in the traditional anime way. Ahhh...the classics! ^_^

"We've come to steal your Pokemon!" Tracy yells.

"WHAT?" James yells back. Obviously, Misty's scream hurt their eardrums.

"Brii, toge, briii!" There is more confusion until their eardrums *magically* heal themselves.

"What's he doing here?" says James, pointing to Tracy. "He wasnt' with you at the beginning of the fic."

"Well," says Tracy. "I'm part of Ash-tachi. Well, was. And now I'm part of Ash-tachi/Team Rocket."

Guys, get new names. Okay, Ash-tachi/Team Rocket is now called...drum roll please... Team Tachi.

"I'M NOT TACKY!" Misty yells. 

And Jessi, James and Meowth will be JJAM. 

"What the heck does that mean?" asks Jessi. It means Jessi, James and Meowth, pea-brain.

Well, anyways, Team Tachi and JJAM stare at each other. And stare. And stare. And stare. Until..

"HA! You blinked!" Brock yells at James. All this yelling wakes Meowth from his trance.

"BE QUIET!!!!!!!!" he yells. If you ask me, Meowth needs some contact with the outside world.

"What is the point of this fanfic if all we're going to do is sit around and argue?" Misty asks. Didn't you hear? It's about Giovanni's whatchama- 

"Super-duper-highly-tech-" 

"SHUT UP!" everyone yells.

Whatever. And Giovanni's ray switched Ash-tachi and Team Rocket around, so now all you have to do is sneak into Giovanni's lab and press the off button.

"Well, it's obvious." Misty says. "That ray is controlling us! All we need to do is turn it off!" Well, duh, I just said that.

"BE QUIET AND LET ME GET SOME OF THE CREDIT!"

"Well, I don't know about the rest of you, but I'm going to figure this out!" says Tracy. "

Me too!" Jessi agrees and they head toward Giovanni's lab. Hey, good idea! Wait up!

Jessi and Tracy are soon to Giovanni's lab. And the rest of Team Tachi and JJAM have caught up with them, even though they finally got the idea two minutes ago.

"Hey! I'm a fast walker! And the best Pokemon Trainer! So what if I only have two Pokemon?" No, this is not Ash, it's James. (scary, huh?)

Anyways, when they make it to the lab, Ash calls out Pidgeot and they fly over the locked gate and into the lab.

"They did? Get them my flying Mankeys!" No,no Giovanni! You don't know they're here! "Oh, rats."

They travel on quietly until James sneezes. James, James, James, James, James...

"STOP PICKING ON ME!!!(sniff, sniff)" All of a sudden Giovanni's Flying Mankeys ("Brewhahahaha") come and pick up each person and Pokemon and brings them to Giovanni's ray room.

"We're all gonna die!" yep, James. ("HEY")

Giovanni laughs. "Brewhahahaha! To be able to press the off button, you must win a one-on-one Pokemon Battle! Who will challange me?"

"I will!" Ash steps forward. "Go, Charizard!" James was right. We're all gonna die!

Giovanni sends out Persian. "Charizard, Fire Blast!" but in all predictability, Charizard is taking a nap and snot bubbles are coming out of it's nose. Ash face-faults. "It never obeys me."

Acting quickly, Misty tries to send out Starmie but instead, out comes Psyduck.

"Psyduck! I didn't want you!" Brock also tries to send out a Pokemon, but Ash has stolen his Pokeballs and is now throwing them at Charizard.

They finally figure it's no use and call back their Pokemon. But Pikachu has an ***IDEA***

Pikachu pulls out a pile of School-Cafeteria-Fishsticks and sticks each and everyone of them into Giovanni's mouth.

"I'm melting, melting, oh what a world!!!" There's a few squishy sounds and Giovanni is a pile of green goop on the floor. Togepi waddles over and presses the off button.

When everyone is back to 'normal'. Ash-tachi and Team Rocket part ways. Peace until... (this sentance dedicated to some of my friends) 

"You dirty rats! You killed our boss! Now we must kill you!!" Pikachu pulls out a fishstick and Team Rocket blasts off yet again. And they all live strangly ever after.

_Fin._


End file.
